A Family Affair
by izzieandalex
Summary: Have you ever wondered about some of the character's family? Well this is ur fanfic the beginning is about Alex, and all character enjoy and comment!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a fanfic after addex kisses, but in this one Addison didn't abort the baby, and George's dad didn't die yet, but yeah just read and enjoy and comment . And sorry for the grammar, I typed this at work, when the idea came to me lol.  
This fanfic is going to take place at the scene where Alex and Addison Are at the bar and about to kiss, and George's dad is still in a coma. Addison hands touch Alex's face, and Alex looks into her eyes. They kiss.  
Izzie then walks into the bar and sees them, and is shocked, so she walks out.  
Izzie's POV I don't understand why Alex kissing Addison would upset me. After all, I do not love Alex. At least I think so. I mean not in a romantic way, right? It is Addison, she is a wonderful woman, at least it wasn't that holivia.

Scene switches to Izzie driving home.  
A red light comes and Izzie stops the car. Then another car pulls up to the side of her going in the opposite direction. The man stopped and rolled down his window.  
Man: Hello pretty lady, I was wondering.  
Izzie cut him off: Sorry sir, I am not into that.  
Izzie drives off.  
As Izzie drives away she notices that a big pick up truck hit that car she saw.  
Izzie then runs out of the car and sees the man, this man looks like someone she knows, but she is not sure who. Izzie notices he has a broken leg and there is a bleeding from his head. The other truck drives off. Izzie: Sir, I am taking you to Seattle Grace Hospital, ok?  
Man: Ok lady, I want you to know something.  
Izzie: What is that?  
Izzie was tightening he sweater around his head.  
Man: Well, I wasn't hitting on you, I was just going to ask you directions to the hospital.  
Izzie: Ok sir, I am sorry.  
Man: Isn't it funny how I was going to see my son who is a doctor there, Alex Karev, and now I am going to the hospital for being in a car accident.  
The man laughs then he cries from the pain he is in.  
Izzie is once again in complete shock.  
Izzie then helps the man up and puts pressure on his leg, to him to her car.  
She then drives him to the hospital.

She arrives at the hospital, where Bailey and Yang are waiting.  
Izzie gets out the car.  
A stretcher comes and the man who she now knows as Alex's dad, is put on the stretcher.  
Izzie cannot move, she just stares at him being taken away to the emergency room.  
Bailey: Izzie, Izzie what is happened?  
Izzie: His car hit by a truck, he is Alex's dad.  
Bailey's face saddens Bailey: Well, this case should go to Yang.  
Izzie: No, this is my case, he has a broken leg, and is bleeding from his brain. He will need surgery. I will go call Derek.  
Bailey and Yang just watch Izzie run into the hospital. 


	2. His Dad

Alex's dad had surgery and is now in his room. Izzie comes into the room.  
Alex's Dad name is Daniel.  
Daniel: Hey Miss, you are a doctor?  
Izzie: yes, Mr.Karev I am, I will be your doctor for the night.  
Daniel: Oh ok, your name is Isobel.  
Izzie: Just call me Dr.Stevens.  
Izzie just checks all the machines and his heart rate.  
Daniel: Why can't you look at me?  
Izzie remembers that Alex's father beat up his mother, so she didn't want to make any kind of relationship with him.  
Izzie: I am your doctor, that is all.  
Daniel smirked, like Alex's smirk.  
Izzie turns her face when she saw it.  
Daniel: He told you huh?  
Izzie: What?

Daniel: You know my boy Alex, he told you I was a drunk/druggie who beat up his mother right?  
Izzie: Sir, let me just make sure you are ok. Ok?  
Daniel: Yeah, but yeah you saved my life, so I want you to know something.  
, Izzie: Okay.

Daniel: Well, Ms.Stevens, don't get me wrong I am a horrible husband, horrible father, and even probably a worthless person. And I want a chance to change that.  
Izzie: A chance? Don't you think it is too late for that?  
Daniel: Yes, but I need to, I have been sober and drug free for 10 yrs. I have reconciled with my ex-wife and daughter. But not Alex, I don't think we ever will , but I have to try. You know?  
Izzie: No I don't.  
Daniel: I am going to die, I am dying, I fucked up my livers and all my organs, and I just wanted to die knowing my son does not live in anger because of me. I want him to be free of that anger. Because I wasn't I lived with it. And it ruined my life, my family, me. I need a chance.  
Izzie started to get tears. She knew Alex's dad had a huge effect on Alex, but she needed to give him a chance, because if Alex had no more anger from his Dad, she knew that would help him. Although Alex changed he changed without his Dad.  
Izzie: Okay, everyone deserves a chance, but let me tell you this first. Alex ,he is a wonderful doctor, he wants to do plastics, but I know he is going to go into peds, or something with children. He loves children even though he tries not to admit it. He used to be an ass, yes, but he changed. And I don't know what changed him, but he did. He can say the most vulgar things, but he always comes off charming you in a way, I cannot explain. He has the same smirk you have, and he is very smart, did I say that. He failed one of his boards and he had to retake it. He was able to be an intern and pass a board exam. Like seriously, how is that even possible. He has this half-smile which most people cannot pull off, but he can. He has this way of making you feel better, even if you think he is an ass most of the time. Alex is a wonderful guy. I just want you to know, that he would be ok, even if you did not try to reconcile with him.  
Daniel nodded his head in tears.  
Daniel: And you love him.

Izzie stared at him for a bit, she did she thought to herself, she is in love with Alex.  
Izzie: Hey lets try moving your arms.  
And that night Izzie and Alex's Dad stayed up talking all night 


	3. Life

The next morning comes. Alex had spent the night with Addison, and they were walking in the hospital together.  
Yang: Alex Alex: What Yang? What do you want?  
Alex kept walking towards the locker room.  
Yang: Alex Alex: I am late, let me get dress, I will see you with Bailey in a second.  
Alex rushes to a room.  
He walks in but looking at the ground, tying his shoes.  
Alex looks up, and is in complete shock to see who is lying on the bed.  
Alex's face heats up and walks madly out of the room.  
Izzie runs after him.  
Izzie: Alex wait.  
Alex: Izzie, that is my father, my freaking father, what the fuck, why is he here?  
Izzie: Alex, he was in a car crash last night. He had bleeding in the brain , he had to have surgery. Alex is laughing Izzie stares at him Alex: My lame excuse for a father was in a car crash, had bleeding in the brain and did not die?  
Alex laughs more Alex: That to me is hilarious, a freaking junkie gets to survive all that?  
Izzie: Alex, you need to talk to him.  
Alex: Oh I will talk to him, don't you worry about that.  
Izzie watches Alex stamped into his Dad's room.  
Alex walks in.  
Alex: Hey Bailey can I have sometime to talk with my biological Father?  
Bailey looks at Alex and thinks about it for a little bit and shakes her head yes.  
Bailey: Ok interns get your booties to some other patients.  
Izzie: Can I have this one, he is my patient.  
Alex looks at Izzie madly.  
Alex: Izzie, you are not going to be around this woman beater, junkie, okay so you just go.  
Izzie looks down and leaves.  
Daniel looks down at his bed.

Alex: So, what happened this time, the drug dealer beat you up?  
Daniel: No, I came to see you.  
Alex: Oh really? For money, do you need money?  
Alex laughs Daniel: No, I have been drug-free and sober for 10 yrs.  
Alex: And a junkie for 18 yrs right?  
Daniel looks down.  
Alex: no, look at me, don't look down. You cannot try to make me have pity for you a monster who beat up my mother, and stayed at bars, and brought your own child to bars. I have met people here, who had such different childhoods from mine. I recently went on a camping trip with some of the interns and attending and the chief of surgery. They all knew what to bring when you go camping, I didn't, I didn't even dress right. Because I never went camping before, they all have, with their fathers. But not me, I went to a bar, with my junkie father.  
Daniel is crying.  
Daniel: Alex I am dying.  
Alex started pacing across the room Daniel: My liver is failing and so are my other organs. I am sorry.  
Alex: Sorry for what? For dying? Please, that I don't care, you should be sorry for beating my mother up and treating my sister and I like shit.  
Alex: That is what you should be sorry for.  
Daniel: Alex, I know I don't deserve to have your sympathy I just want to talk to you, I want you to know that I am ashamed of myself. I have talked to your mother and sister, and I think we are okay now, they will not forgive me, but they said, that they will talk to me, and that is all I want from you.  
Alex gets a page from Dr.Sloan Alex: I got to go, I will be back later.  
Daniel: Okay. 


	4. Breathing

It is lunch time and everyone is outside, except Izzie and Alex.  
Cristina: Hey can you believe how Alex is acting? He finds out his father is dying and he acts like it is nothing.  
Meredith: He is just very shocked right now, I mean he has not seen his father in a long time.  
Cristina smiles and sarcastically says : yeah, your right.  
Meredith rolls her eyes.  
George: Well, I don't care what his father did or did not do, his father is awake right now, he is breathing, my , my Dad he is in a coma.  
George gets up.  
Meredith and Cristina get up.  
Meredith: George wait.  
George: No, I am ok, just leave me alone.  
Meredith and Cristina sit down, and they see Alex sit down next to Addison.  
Cristina: Hey, what do you think is happening with those two?  
Meredith: Ahh who knows Cristina: 20 bucks say they are doing the nasty.  
Meredith: Cristina, you really think that Alex, that the Alex Karev Gynie hater is doing the Gynie Queen?  
Cristina: Yep, and you didn't hear it from me.  
They laugh.  
Addison: Alex, don't you think you should try talking to your father?  
Alex: Please, I gave him so many years of my life, my whole childhood there is no way in hell I am going to sit down and listen to his sob story.  
Addison looks at her food and wants to tell him that has to.  
Addison: Alex, you should talk to him, he is dying, you need to talk to him.  
Alex looks at Addison Alex moves a piece of hair from in front of Addison's face.  
Alex: But what if I want to talk with you?  
Addison smiles. 


	5. Seeing

Scene switches to Izzie and Daniel Izzie is eating lunch with him Daniel: So, you have not answered my question.  
Izzie: What question?  
Daniel: Do you love Alex?  
Izzie: Alex is seeing someone else right now. Daniel: So you do love him.  
Izzie rolls her eyes and laughs.  
Izzie: She is gorgeous, she is smart, kind and well perfect. Daniel: So are you.  
Izzie blushes.  
Izzie: Well, I can see where Alex gets his charm from.  
Scene switches back to outside where Alex and Addison are having lunch.  
Mark walks out and sees them.  
(Now remember this is the episode after Addison and Mark have that baby discussion)  
Mark: Well, there is my intern with who , of course the Addison Montgomery who does not tell a man about his own child.  
Alex looks at Addison.

Addison: Mark.  
Mark: No, the whole world should know, that the woman I love and came here for, is pregnant with our baby, wait I mean was pregnant but she didn't tell me. I mean , you would think I would get to know. But no, but she doesn't want to have a child with me, right Addison? Isn't that what you told me?  
Addison starts to cries.  
Alex gets angry and punches Mark.  
Mark and Alex are now in a huge fight.

Callie pulls Mark away from the fight and Burke pulls Alex away.  
Derek runs after Addison.  
Meredith just stands there staring at Derek running after Addison.  
Cristina: Holy sh it. 


	6. Feeling

Scene switches to Addison and Derek Addison is crying in the storage room Derek goes in and sits next to her.  
Derek: Addie Addison is crying Addison: Derek, please just leave me alone.  
Derek wipes away her tears with his hands Derek: No, I won't you are my best friend, I cannot leave you here crying.  
Addison looks at Derek Addison: What? I am your best friend?  
Derek: yes, Mark is too, and I cannot stand to see you in pain. Addie, talk to me about it.  
Addison: About my baby?  
Derek: Are you still pregnant?  
Addison turns the other way Addison: yes, but you cannot tell Mark.  
Derek: Addie, you need to tell him, he has a say in this too, you know. It is his baby too.

Addison: It isn't his baby.  
Derek: what?  
Addison gets up Addison: I mean I don't know if it is his baby, it could be yours, I mean I have been pregnant since three days after he came here. So it could be yours. Oh my gosh I have to go.  
Addison leaves the closet.  
Derek is in complete shock and just sits there. He cannot control his tears, he cannot believe that once Meredith and him get back together, he might now be the father of his ex-wife's baby.  
Meredith enters the closet, and sits next to him and kisses him on the cheek Meredith: Wow, that was a lot of drama.  
Derek starts to cry.  
Meredith stares at him, and she does not know why he is crying, but she starts to cry too.  
Cristina is bandaging up Alex's face.  
Cristina: So do you want to talk about it?  
Alex: About what?  
Cristina smiles : Well you know about Addison and you doing the nasty?  
Alex smirks at her Cristina: Come on, you are doing the woman who did both McdDeamy and McSteamy, you have to think she has high standards.  
Alex: what does that mean?  
Cristina: No, no nothing against, you, but you have to be a little concerned , I mean she did sleep with like Gods.  
Alex does the half-smile : Yeah Alex then leans in towards her and whispers in her ear: But see I , I am a sex God.  
Cristina pushes him and laughs Cristina: yeah keep telling yourself that.  
Cristina walks away Alex: Don't be jealous that you have not had some Alex Karev. 


	7. Touch

Alex then walks to his Dad's room to see Izzie and him laughing.  
Alex frowns Izzie: Alex, you are here.  
Alex: Yes, and why are you here? 


	8. Realizing

Izzie looks at Alex Izzie gets up and is about to leave but she turns around Izzie: You know what Alex, I swear to God, what the hell is your problem? Seriously, I know your Dad was horrible to you, ok! You have made that quite clear to everyone, but seriously have you ever heard of second chances, I mean look at you , you were a total jack ass when you started the program. Now look at you, you are a good guy Alex, you always were, and I really never saw that, but lately I have seen that. Ever since Denny died, you have always been there for me, and I … I turned you down, but what I am trying to say is, that Alex, he wants a second chance, give him a second chance, we all want second chances.  
Alex stares in awe of Izzie's statement , she told him he was a good guy.  
Izzie then walks out the door.  
Alex looks back at his Dad. Daniel: She is a fiesty woman that Izzie Stevens Alex: Yeah she is.  
Alex smiles Daniel: She reminds me a lot of your mother.  
Alex looks down. 


	9. Fix

Daniel: Alex, I would say I am sorry, but sorry never cut's it, ever. I just don't know, I mean when your older sister died, I lost it Alex. It was my fault , it was my fault Alex.  
Alex: No it wasn't it was mine. She was supposed to be watching me and I ran to my friend's house and didn't tell her. She looked all night for me, and she got kidnapped and raped, and killed because of me( Alex starts to choke up and cry, but turns around so his father cannot see)  
Daniel: Alex, it was not your fault at all. Okay,  
Alex turns around.  
Daniel: I … I needed money for the business and well so I borrowed some from the Johnson Brothers, I knew better, your Mom told me not to, but I had to, it was the only way the business would make it, and when I didn't pay him back in time I should have known. The business bankrupted still, and when he asked for the money and I told him I couldn't pay him back, he had this look in his face, like he was going to do something terrible, and Alex I ignored it, I didn't even tell your Mom. And he took away my only daughter, my baby girl. Alex looks at his Dad Daniel: Still, I had no right to let my misery cause me to drink and do drugs, and hurt your Mom, Alex I was a pig, I mean my daughter dies, and I treat my wife and son like shit. Alex I don't know what to say you have turned into such a good man, and I wasn't there, you turned yourself into a good man. My son, my son is a doctor, you don't know how proud I am of you, you have made something of yourself Alex, I love you, I do Alex goes up to his Dad Daniel: I cannot believe I hit your Mom, (he starts to cry) she reminded me so much of your sister, and everytime I saw her I hated myself, can you believe that I hit your Mom because she reminded me of my dead daughter…  
Daniel's heart starts to fail Alex panics And calls code blue and gets the crash cart.  
Alex take the handles from the crash cart and shocks his father's chest.  
Alex: 80 Olivia: Ok Alex: 90 Olivia: Alex he is gone Alex keeps shocking him, the man who he blamed for his terrible childhood the man he hated, yet now the hate was gone. But he can't die, he can't Olivia: Alex Everyone is watching him, Izzie, Bailey, Cristina Mark walks in behind him and touches his shoulder Mark: Alex Alex turns around and grabs Mark's shirt he grabs it in a way of anger and hurt, and Mark hugs him and Alex hugs him back crying saying "He can't die, he can't die , I cannot believe I am saying this , I love him I cannot believe I love him"  
Mark notices Addison staring at him A beep occurs.  
Mark: Alex, Alex he is back.  
Alex turns around and smiles.  
Mark continues to stare at Addison , Addison walks away. 


	10. You

Izzie stares at Alex and smiles, and tears roll down her cheek, and Bailey notices Bailey: Izzie are you ok?  
Izzie: Yes, I just got to go .  
The next few days Alex and his Dad caught up on the time ,years they missed, even the years his father was around.

Daniel is laughing

Daniel: So you found the foot?  
Alex: yeah, Cristina was pissed, but hey she would have done the same thing.  
Daniel: So yeah you told me about all your friends here but Izzie, why is that?  
Alex does his oh so hot half-smile lol Alex: Well, she is quite a woman.  
Daniel: I couldn't agree more, that woman can talk huh?  
Alex: Yeah So Alex tells the whole story about Izzie and him and I could write it but their story is way too long, so I will skip to the good part. Ahah Alex: She is amazing, I mean she has tested me so many times, she is gorgeous, but even more gorgeous on the inside than the out. She has this heart that is so big and she is a serial baker literally, I mean the woman bakes and good too, Izzie stands outside and doesn't enters but listens

I don't like when she is baking though, that usually means she is upset about something.  
Alex's Dad notices her and smiles but keeps listening to Alex.  
Alex: She is very strong too, she has had it rough too, she came from nothing like me, and look at her now. She is smart, compassionate and the thing is I love her, I do. She is the first person in the whole world really that I can love and be mad at , at the same time. When she was with Denny, I had so much anger, but I mean I had to help him get the heart, I wanted Izzie to be happy, because I love seeing her happy. And, I know she loved Denny, and she could never love me, and I am, I guess I'm okay with that. I am not really, but I can't beat a dead guy, how can anyone? You know? Daniel: No, she loves you.  
Izzie walks away as Mark comes up to Daniel's room.  
Alex: So, Dad would you , if you were in my position try to compete against the dead?  
Mark walks in Alex: Hey Mark: Hey, I just wanted to get you to tell you that I want to know if you want in on the Michaels case?  
Alex: What, you mean the one where the guy is getting the jaw and cheek replacement?  
Mark smiles : Yes Alex looks at Daniel and is too scared to leave him in case he were to die.  
Alex: Naw, it is alright I want to stay here with my Dad.  
Mark: Okay if that is what you want.  
Daniel: No, no Alex you are going to do that surgery so I can tell people my son was in on the cheek and jaw replacement surgery.  
Alex: Are you sure?  
Daniel: Yes, I will be fine trust me.  
Alex smiles ok Mark: Great go get on your scrubs Alex walks out then stops and turns around Alex: Dad Daniel: yes Alex?  
Alex: I love you, and I do have some good memories of you, like on fourth of july when I was 5, there was a football game going on between Father and sons, and Tim Aker wouldn't let me play because I was 5, but you , you yelled at the son of a bitch and he let me play, and we won, we kicked their asses, and I was only 5. Daniel smiled and tears came to his eyes Alex grabbed his hand Daniel: I love you too kid.  
Alex smiled and walked out with Mark. 


	11. Everything is

Bailey went into Daniel's room Izzie went in too, another doctor did too.  
Izzie: Hey what are you guys doing?  
Bailey: We are taking Mr.Karev off of the medications and everything.  
Izzie: wait why? He will die with three hours!  
Bailey: Izzie…  
Izzie: You can't do this Daniel: Izzie , this is what I want.  
Izzie: Why, Alex and you finally made up.  
Daniel: Izzie I am in pain, I just needed to see my son, and clear things up and they are now.  
Izzie: You can live for months.  
Daniel: yeah, and have Alex watch and wait for me to die. I cannot do that. He doesn't deserve that. He deserves to be happy and not worry about me. I love him too much to do that. I need to let him go. Do you understand what I mean?  
Izzie: Yeah I do.

Daniel smiled Daniel: Izzie can you tell him something for me?  
Izzie: yes I can.  
Daniel: Okay, thank you, tell him that it came to waiting for the one I love or just giving up, I would wait till I died, because that is what I did , so anything is possible.  
Bailey: Ok , Izzie we got to go.  
Izzie grabbed Daniel's hand Izzie: I am going to stay here, is that okay?  
Bailey smiled : Yeah sure.  
Izzie stayed there and talked to him and held his hand.  
Scenes switch back and forth between Alex doing the surgery and Izzie with his Dad.  
The song Fix You By Coldplay comes on well on the show.  
Coldplay Fix You Lyrics When you try your best, but you don't succeed When you get what you want but not what you need When you feel so tired but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse And the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone but it goes to waste Could it be worse? Alex smiling as he is in surgery Daniel is starting to die and he eventually does with Izzie by his side. Izzie kisses his forehead and leaves.

Lights will guide you home, And ignite your bones, And I will try to fix you, High up above or down below When you're too in love to let it go But if you never try you'll never know Just what you're worth

Three hours later and the surgery is finally done. Alex is so happy it was his first actual surgery in the plastic surgery field.  
He runs to his Dad's room to tell him all about it.  
Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you He walks through the door not looking up Alex: Dad, that surgery was amazing, I have to…, where is my Dad Olivia?  
Olivia: Sorry Alex he died three hours ago, I am sorry.  
Alex's happiness disappeared.  
Alex: My father died alone.  
Olivia: No, he didn't Izzie was here with him all night.  
Alex: Really?  
Olivia: Yes Alex: Where is she?  
Olivia: In the on-call room.  
Alex runs out to the on call room. 


	12. Possible

High up above or down below When you're too in love to let it go But if you never try you'll never know Just what you're worth Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you Alex opens the door and sees Izzie laying in the bed, he gets in the bed, and she turns over and looks at him.  
Alex: You were with my Dad when he died.  
Izzie: yeah , Alex I am so sorry.  
Alex stops her and covers her mouth Alex: It is okay thank you Izzie: He wanted me to tell you that if he had to wait for the one loved he would till he died, and he says that is what he did for you. So anything is possible.  
Alex starts to cry and hugs Izzie, and then he looks up at her, and kisses her , this time it is not hard or rough like their other kisses, just soft, and he realized his Dad had so much strength in waiting for Alex to forgive him, he knew he could wait for Izzie, no matter how long it took, anything is possible. Tears stream down your face When you lose something you cannot replace Tears stream down on your face And I Tears stream down your face I promise you I will learn from my mistakes Tears stream down on your face And I Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you

I will continue just got to think about what to do next J 


End file.
